


the Beauty in Everything

by Christiiiiine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, implied romantic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christiiiiine/pseuds/Christiiiiine





	the Beauty in Everything

Takashi had always said he was observant.  
“Isaac,” he would say in his sweet tenor, “you have a knack for finding the beauty in everyone and everything.”  
Or, when he was pissed off, he would say, “Isaac, how is it that you have the time and energy to put into noticing random shit no one else cares about?” He would always feel bad afterwards, but he kept saying it, because it was true, and Isaac could admit it. The thing is, he had never actually had anyone to rant to about actual shit he was going through, until he met Takashi. After that, he wasn’t going through shit anymore, because he felt like a king around him. Somehow, the nervousness, the anxiety, and depression that kept him awake at night and haunted him during the day simply melted as he stared into Takashi’s caramel eyes. It wasn't that his life before had been horrible; He was a teacher at an elite academy, his students liked him, he got a decent paycheck. That’s about all. Looking back, his life could only be described in short, mundane sentences, because nothing really happened, he just sort of . . . existed. But that all changed when he met Takashi:. They hit it off immediately, despite Isaac’s in vain attempt not to stutter or say anything stupid to his colleague.  
“See, Takashi, how beautiful this maple is? Its leaves are almost crimson near the stem, but here they’re green . . .”  
“Isaac, you have a knack for finding the beauty in everyone and everything.” Isaac rolled his eyes at this, having heard this little speech a thousand and one times, but this time Takashi continued.  
“That must have been why you took a chance on me, a bitter, hardcore son of an admiral.”  
“I took a chance on you because I saw kindness in your eyes, Takashi. And our boss made me,” he said, watching a smile spread across his best friend’s face.  
“I’m glad he did.”  
“Me, too.”  
Takashi took Isaac into his strong arms, pulling him into a tight hug. Isaac felt Takashi’s chin settle on his head.  
“Isaac,” Takashi said without moving.  
“Mmhmm?”  
“Have you been using my shampoo?”

***

With a sob, Isaac is yanked back to the present. He runs his fingers over the newly carved gravestone. The fresh red clay clings to his palms and knees. He lays back onto the dirt and looks into the sky. He watches as the sun filters through the crimson and green leaves, sunspots dancing around above, as he cries. _Nothing should be beautiful. The beauty of the world is gone._ He wraps his arms around himself.  
_Isaac, you have a knack for finding the beauty in everyone and everything._


End file.
